Pac the Echidna Season ?: New Destructix Saga - New Mobotropolis Arc
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: Just setting this up. I also want to know what you think of the Opening. Please Comment.


**Pac the Echidna Opening #**

**I don't know how many arc there will be before this.**

* * *

Summary

The first shot is of the Chaos Fighters Chaotix Flag flying on screen, which is then followed by a panning shot of the Chaotix running (Pac the Echidna, Deneb, and Merrick Fire-Ant, Salma the Chameleon, Glora-Na, Little John, Blaster the Echidna, Mello and Safari Bee, Nicolas AI lynx, Stronger Armadillo and Joseph Tower, and Marcos, Maria, Athena and Aeriel Wolf). Then a still of all the members appears before the Pac the Echidna logo appears on screen.

Sat on the front of the General Centurion, Marcos, Mello, and Little John all spot a golden hercules beetle flying by, which catches their attention and start chasing after it. They pass by Stronger, Athena and Aeriel, the former steering the ship while the latter two navigates, and takes a confused glance as to what they're up to. It then cuts to Pac and Joseph arguing with Salma and Blaster restraining them while Merrick watches face-palming with Deneb holding her, whereby the trio pass by the group unnoticed.

They then pass by Maria, who is stretching, Nicolas, who is reading, and Safari, who is watering the plants. They knock over Maria and Nicolas' table, but she holds it back up with her nanite arms. It cuts to Glora-Na having a shower. The three barge in and Marcos and Little John are attacked by the irritated Glora-Na, while Mello sees the beetle fly out of the shower room and chases after it.

They all climb up the bridge to catch the beetle, but it flies away uncaught. They then see a fleet of Knight battleships lined up in the distance.

The first shot of the Knights shows Delta Hopper, Lila Hopper, Harp, Burst, Ram Horn, Tiaga, Mike, Shuffle, Glyde, Kid, Forte, Sly, Cobra, Ryu, Law, Maki, Takato, Saga, Lenna and four large shadow figures. The second shows Walker and Kiba, and Rutan, who activates his Corrupt Chaos Energy. It then cuts to Pac (using a buster sword and merged with Deneb) fighting Rutan (using a combat knife), Salma fighting Kiba, and Blaster fighting Walker in a gun fight.

Little John uses his Tactical Arm 3 MKII (Bow Form) to create bamboo shoots which send the SWATbots into a thunder cloud created by Glora-Na. Mello and Safari flies around in quick speed firing stingers from their wrists, Nicolas creating two giant size walls, and Stronger fighting with a double-bladed axe and large sword. Joseph, in the Diablon MIII (Complete), fights Lenna Colossus Enerjak Mode, and Maria, Marcos, Athena (Wolf Form) and Aeriel (Wolf Form) slashes the troopers with their claws by spinning like drills with Merrick finishing them with a flame breathe.

Suddenly, darkness approaches, and MARIA appear. King Shadow challenges Pac who vows to beat him and become the great adventurer. The two immediately rush each other before the screen whitens.

This is followed by a shot of the General Centurion with the crew standing on deck together looking at the sunrise, ending with a shot of Pac smiling.

We then see shots of the New Mobotropolis Arc; with the fight at the Colosseum, showing Pac disguised as Enerjak (Knuckles), Comet the Hawk, Prince Shaloo, Alexis Acorn, Dragon, and William the Hedgehog.

Marcos and Maria, Little John, Nicolas and Snivey running down the road to Fort Acorn. Joseph and the Elias Acorn (Toy Soldier) riding Diablon (Tank Form) in town. Aeriel and Athena captured by the nerbs. Glora-Na, Stronger and Mello and Safari turned into art. A meteorite hitting Fort Acorn with General Blade, Scar the Hedgefox, and Scion remaining. The next show shows the New Destructix (Lisa the Hedgefox, Emerald the Hedgefox, Mika the Hedgefox, Sydney the Dynamite, Britney the Dynamite, Boxer, Wrestle, Tina and Trina the Polar Bears, Snake the Weasel, Dagger the Weasel, Strika Hawk, Huntress Hawk, Alicia Acorn, Colonel Simian (Shadowed), Slapper Dawg (Shadowed), Flying Trebol (Shadowed), Jazz Wolf (Shadowed)) with Scar transforming into a skeletal raptor.

It ends with facial shots of the Chaotix.

* * *

Lyrics

Note: This song is Wake Up performed by AAA. It is also the seventeenth of One Piece.

Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever

Mae e tsukisusumu no sa

Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto

"Yume no hate" terashidasu

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!

WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!

Jiyuu dakega rashinban sa (We are best friends)

Oretachi no RUUTO kore kara mo

Oretachi de kiri hirakuze

Zenryoku shissou no hibi wa (Go east, Go West)

Tsugitsugi mitsukaru yaritai koto

Subete KURIA shite

Asaga machi kire nakute uzuki dasu (I can't wait)

Sore nara isso taiyou sora e to

Hikizuri dashite GOING Go!

Sousa Shining! Running! Forever

Yume no kakera hitotsu ni kasane awase

GU tto kitara sore ga Treasure sa

Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever

Mae e tsukisusumu no sa

Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto

"Yume no hate" terashidasu

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat!

WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!

"(Laughs) I'll engulf you in the shadows, Chaotix!"

"You won't beat me! I'm the guy never quits and become the best Adventurer!"

Nori koeru tabi zawameku kanousei (I can't stay)

Asu mo asatte mo atsuku hageshii

Wakuwaku no rensa daze!

Sousa Shining! Running! Forever

Koukishin ni makasete omoi no mama

Mezasu basho e sore ga Adventure

Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever

Kokoro no chizu hirogete

Chikara wo himeta kizuna wa kitto

"Yume no hate" tsukami toru

Never! Never! Never! Never stop it!

WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD!

* * *

Characters

**_Chaotix_**

Pac the Echidna: Son of Knuckles (Dark Mobius) and Shade. He is also the Real Avatar, but is unaware of it though Athair, Aurora, and Merlin knows. He is also leader of the Chaos Fighters Chaotix and a strong swordsman and hand-to-hand fighter.

Deneb: A mobian condor. He is the son of Alex, Knuckles' (Dark Mobius) butler, thus a butler to Pac.

Merrick Fire-Ant: Daughter of Archimedes. Originally suppose to be the teacher of Lara-Su, but after witnessing Pac's potential she decides to accompany him being his mentor. Mainly teach him to do spiritual connection, since Pac fails on it in Enerjak Academy.

Salma the Chameleon: Formerly MARIA's strongest fighter and enemy of the Chaotix. She joins MARIA and became an assassin after being abused by hte parents and friends when the time altered, but later learned that they were fakes created by Shadow just to get her power. She later joins the Chaotix and sees them as her new family. Unlike other chameleons Salma can truly become invisible with nearly nothing to detect her. She is also third-in-command and assassin.

Glora-Na: Daughter of Gala-Na and Megik (Sorcerer Enerjak). She serves as the groups mage, navigator, and archaeologist. She possess the abilities to control the weather and every single elements, but telekinesis as it is a 1/trillion chance to get.

Little John: Son of Rob O'Hedge and Mari-An. He serves as a marksman, hunter, and chef for the group. He gained a legendary enerjak weapons known as the Tactical Arm 3 which possess multiple forms. He eventually upgraded it after some time passed. The form includes a Folded Form, Flight Form, Sword Form, Bow Form, and Work Form.

Blaster the Echidna: Son of Remington and Komi-Ko. He serves as second-in command of the group and sniper.

Mello Bee: Son of Charmy and Saffron Bee. Serves as the doctor, due to the age of peace.

Safari Bee: Daughter of Charmy and Saffron Bee. She serves as a gardener, thus grows medical herbs and other things.

Nicolas AI lynx: Formerly a member of Scion Team, until King Shadow transferred her to MARIA. He wanted her to create super weapons against the Knights and Chaotix, but she refused thus tortured. She was saved by the Chaotix and later joins their team as her former team believed her to be dead.

Stronger Armadillo: Son of Mighty the Armadillo. He serves as the engineer of the group. He use large and heavier weapons compared to the ones his teammates used.

Joseph Tower: Grandson of Abraham Tower. A former member of MARIA. He was against King Shadow's method. He left the group and joins the Chaotix when he learned that Shadow set the base to self-destruct abandoning the defenders. He serves as the ship's captain of the Centurion and later General Centurion. He easily gets into fights with Pac. He is a capable fighter and cunning strategist, but his major skill is his piloting. He pilots the Diablon and it's upgraded forms against larger enemies like Lenna Colossus Enerjak Mode.

Marcos Wolf: Son of Lupe and Lobo Wolf. Serves as a tracker with her twin sister Maria.

Maria Wolf: Daughter of Lupe and Lobo Wolf. Serves as a tracker with her twin brother Marcos.

Athena Wolf: Adopted Daughter of Lupe and Lobo Wolf. When captured by MARIA the scientists gave her the DNA of a wolf, thus giving the ability to change into a mobian wolf or actual wolf.

Aeriel Wolf: Adopted Daughter of Lupe and Lobo Wolf. When captured by MARIA the scientists gave her the DNA of a wolf, thus giving the ability to change into a mobian wolf or actual wolf.

_**Knights of Chaos**_

Rutan: Son of Finitevus and Lien-Da. Knight of CHaos #0.

Walker: Knight of Chaos #1.

Kiba: Knight of Chaos #2.

Delta and Lila Hopper: Knight of Chaos #15.

Harp: Knight of Chaos #3.

Burst: Knight of Chaos #6.

Ram Horn: Knight of Chaos #7.

Tiaga: Knight of Chaos #11.

Mike: Knight of Chaos #14.

Shuffle: Knight of Chaos #9.

Glyde: Knight of Chaos #4.

Kid: Knight of Chaos #8.

Forte: Knight of Chaos #10.

Sly: Knight of Chaos #13.

Cobra: Knight of Chaos #12.

Ryu: Knight of Chaos #20.

Law: Knight of Chaos #16.

Maki: Knight of Chaos #17.

Takato: Knight of Chaos #18.

Saga: Knight of Chaos #19.

Lenna: Knight of Chaos #21 and Colossus Warrior #2.

_**New Destructix**_

Scar the Hedgefox: Son of Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox and the eldest child. The is the main antagonist of the entire New Destructix Saga. He possess the ability to manipulate his skeletal structure. Doing this cause his flesh and blood to dissolve leaving his bones to remain. In this form Scar can change into any creatures albeit as walking skeletons. He is also the Number One Underworld Broker and King of New Mobotropolis.

Lisa the Hedgefox: Daughter of Scourge and Fiona and the second eldest. Like her brother she possess skeletal abilities, but rarely use them preferring to keep her looks despite knowing that the skin will grow back. She can also bind anyone by having her foes pass either through the her body or through the various metal bars she created. This makes great usage in capturing enemies. She can to control people's age by touching them.

Emerald the Hedgefox: Second daughter of Scourge and Fiona. She possess the ability to turn people into art and also turn them back to normal.

Mika the Hedgefox: Fourth and final child of scourge and Fiona. She possess the ability transform people/mobians into toys by touching them, whose memories of existence will also be erased from those who once knew them. Although the toys remember themselves, they do not remember anyone else that has been turned to toys as well, and freshly turned people seem to have no control over their own bodies, moving on the orders of the one who converted them. She used it on Elias after Scar sees him as a threat.

Sydney the Dynamite: Youngest daughter of Bean the Dynamite. Crazy as her father. She is dangerous when she cry.

Britney the Dynamite: Oldest daughter of Bean the Dynamite. Much saner than her father, but still a nutcase when it comes to explosions. She can create bombs out of nowhere like her father, but also anything she touches (minus organics) explode. She can also create other weapons that explode like; exploding whip and exploding daggers. She is also in a way dumb, as she accepts many marriage proposals resulting with Scar killing the grooms.

Boxer and Wrestle the Polar Bears: Twin sons of Bark the Polar Bear. Unlike their father they are loudmouths.

Tina and Trina the Polar Bears: Twin daughters of Bark the Polar Bear. They are mainly silent, but they do talk.

Snake the Weasel: Son of Nack the Weasel and Nic the Weasel, the two are drunk and unaware of this. Master Marksman thru firearms.

Dagger the Weasel: Daughter of Nack the Weasel and Nic the Weasel, the two are drunk and unaware of this.. Master Marksman thru bladed weapons.

Strika and Huntress Hawk: Twin daughter of Predator Hawk.

Alicia Acorn: Works for them in exchange of sparing King Max life. Thru Lisa's power, Alicia returns to age 25. Due to her old connection with the Source of All, although briefly Alicia can see through everything, both literally and figuratively. The ability has offensive capabilities, as it allows Alicia's tears to be manipulated and turned into dangerous projectiles. She can also send out her sight in all directions in a 4000 km radius like a bird. These abilities helped save Max, by working for Scar in exchange.

Colonel Simian: A New Destructix Executive. The physical strongest of the group. Son of Sgt. Simian.

Slapper Dawg: A New Destructix Executive. Serves as a undercover agent for the New Destructix by spying on MARIA. Son of Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg.

Flying Trebol: A New Destructix Executive. Son of Flying Frog. Crazy like his father, but despite that he is also intelligent in a way, but does not show it. Have a bad habit of getting to close to people.

Jazz Wolf: A New Destructix Executive. He is the proprietor of the Colosseum of New Mobotropolis, where he earned his title as the "Hero of the Colosseum". Son of Drago Wolf

_**Others**_

Comet the Hawk: Son of Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow and upcoming antagonist of the Babylon Saga.

Prince Shaloo: A Super Graduate from Enerjak Academy and Pac's classmate.

Alexis Acorn: Daughter of Elias and Megan Acorn.

Dragon: Former enemy and arch-rival of Locke the echidna. Hold a grudge against Locke for blinding him making his laser eyes weak.

William the Hedgehog: A Super Graduate from Enerjak Academy and Pac's classmate.

Elias Acorn: King to New Mobotropolis, but now a toy thanks to Mika.

* * *

Link:

wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=grUooffO10A&list=FLZveJfQogwHXjFjz3fZeU9Q


End file.
